Handicapped people, particularly those with arthritis, often have difficulties in accessing and removing garments, because of the difficulty in attaching and detaching hooks and eyes, zippers, buttons and the like. For most people, dressing and undressing is an everyday occurrence that requires little time and thought. However, those people who are disabled and somewhat uncoordinated, who have diseases that affect the nervous system, or those people having inflammation of the joints, particularly those having arthritis, find the task of dressing and undressing both time consuming and difficult. Some handicapped persons require assistance in dressing and undressing, but many disabled people must fend for themselves. Regular brassieres are hooked at the back, which can be difficult to attach and detach for those people who lack coordination or cannot grip a strap. Other types of brassieres are hooked at the front, but generally have a series of small hooks and eyes which require good hand coordination to join together. Neither type of brassiere can easily be joined by those people who cannot grip.